The room formerly known as 1410
by Eliot Wolf
Summary: The room 1408 has been boarded up and locked away, but the evil has seeped through the walls. Mature matter, including incest. Please R


A/N: This is not mine. 1408 is a product of Stephen King and Dimension Films. I took things from both the movie and the book mostly because the book didn't have as much significant points as the movie.

The Dolphin hotel is a beautiful place. Full of history and class. Not one of the highlighted hotels in New York City, however it still holds a reputable business. Throughout the hotels years of service it has but only one bad story. That story was spread throughout the underworld; a tale of darkness and torture. A room that can not be entered. Anyone who does dies, and as the story goes, it always happens within one hour of entering. The hotel has done their job to keep anyone who checks in to stay far away from the room, but every so often, someone slips between the cracks. Mike Enslin, a California cult writer, entered the room. He left it in flames, self done. He apparently wanted the pain to separate himself from the hallucinations he told the doctors he was having upon entering the room. A few months later he died of heart failure. 1408 claimed yet another victim.

After Mike Enslin's book came out, "The Room at Hells Eighth Circle," the hotel owners were forced to board up, and wallpaper the entrance to the room. It was difficult, and the project itself met with only two casualties, plus a contractor with a sudden diagnosis of paranoid schizophrenia. Enslin's book sold forty million copies worldwide.

But evil has no boundaries, and until the managers boarded up the room, 1408 believed it didn't either. But now that the room sees visitors no longer, it notices a slight craving. One that it can easily fix.

The Room Formerly Known As 1410

June 6, 2009 Saturday 2:06 AM

"Yes Daddy, harder."

The two had been doing this every Friday since Jack's remarriage. The Dolphin accepted them as just another couple and didn't ask any questions. She was obviously consenting, and he was a nice man.

"Oh god baby, I'm almost there." The two had been at this for a few hours, off and on. They couldn't get enough of each other. They did not have to worry about being too loud, there wasn't a room next to theirs, and the walls were thick so that no one would hear them in the halls. Besides, it was a hotel, they got prostitutes and dirty accountants screaming all night. Who would care if a couple was a little loud?

Jack finished, satisfying himself and his daughter for the time being. She rolled off him, smiling and looking at him intently. Then she rolled her hips off the bed and stood up, and walked over to the hotel bar. She poured a gin and tonic for herself, and a scotch on the rocks for her incestuous lover. She loved him, and he loved her, more than a father and daughter should, but they felt it was right. She walked back over to their bed and began to crawl to her father, holding his and her drinks directly over her nipples, making them hard for her lover.

"…WE'VE ONLY JUST BEGUN- To live…"

Molly dropped hers and her fathers drinks at the sudden sound of the radio. Her father jumped up and moved her off the bed and sat her down in a chair, then rushed over to the clock and shut it off. It was a strange occurrence. They had not set it. It just decided to turn on, all of a sudden, at 2:15 AM.

"What was that daddy?"

"I don't know hun, but I stopped it." He walked over to the phone and dialed the front desk. "Now, let's clean up our sheets and get back to our night… Hello? Hi this is Jack Clark in 1408. Yes, we are. Um, listen, we uh had a little mishap and spilled our drinks on the bed. Yes, that would be good. Thanks." He hung up the phone and moved to his lover. It had been a strange day when they first made love. A Friday, and that's why they chose to take part in their affairs on those days. They were always safe though, her with the pill, and he always wore a rubber. But still, they loved each other, and she had always thought about missing a day, or poking the condom wrappers with a needle. She just wanted to be closer to her father.

"House keeping," came a voice of the maid. Jack and Molly quickly slipped into robes, and he trotted to the door, with a smile on his face. He opened the door to the hallway, the maids red uniform turning an eerie color in the hotel's yellow lights.

"Hi, um, come in." He led the maid to the rooms bed, a walk that she made daily. She quickly ripped the sheets off and carried them to her cart, then reached under to its top shelf and pulled out a fresh set. Molly decided to pour herself another drink and sat on the rooms black leather sofa. She slowly sipped the beverage and stared at her father. As she stared, the maid quickly dabbed the mattress with a rag, slipped the new sheets on, and went on her way.

Then Jack felt two hands wrap around him, one holding a glass, the other holding his dick. Molly led her father to the bed and undid his robe's sash, turning him and sitting him down, kneeling, and taking her father into her mouth. Slowly stroking him with her tongue, then slowly leaning him against the head board and moving herself on top of him. She slowly took him into herself and moved to his shaft.

The two passionately moved quicker and harder for a few more minutes. Jack was being rapidly flung against the wall to his daughters movements. Faster and faster, both lovers coming closer to their final moment of ecstasy.

"… AND YET WE'VE JUST BEGUN…"

Both lovers jumped, and their combined force was the final breaking point to the framed picture above the bed. As Molly straightened herself, she saw it fall, slowly, hitting the head board making the glass shatter. Then she saw a large piece of the frame come down right on top of her fathers throat. She screamed as her father jerked and jumped, simultaneously shooting his seed into the young girls womb. She jumped off the bed and ran to the room phone, and dialed the number for the front desk.

"Front Desk."

"I need help. My dad… boyfriend, is hurt very bad."

"Alright miss, what is the nature of the injury?"

"His throat, it was cut by a picture frame. It fell and hit him. Please, just call an ambulance."

"There is a box of Band-Aids in the rooms medicine cabinet. I'm sure your boyfriend will be fine. There is no need to call an ambulance."

"What are you talking about bitch? My fath… boyfriend is dying. I need an ambulance."

"Of course Miss. We'll send you up a plate of our coffee cake. It will arrive at your door in twenty minutes."

"I don't want cake, I want an ambulance. Are you listening? Ambulance!"

The phone clicked and the dial toned flipped on. Molly just dropped the phone and stared at her father, and he lost more blood. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed as many towels as she could. She quickly ran back in and threw the towels over her fathers throat, pressing with all her weight onto the gash. He lifted his hand to hold the towels, lightly touching his daughters hand. His hand was pale and clammy, he didn't have long. She ran to her purse and grabbed for her cell phone, quickly typing in the number. _9-1-1._ The phone rang, then the distinctive click was heard. "Hello?" she asked the receiver.

"Front desk?"

"What? How, how…"

"Of course miss, we can cancel your order for your dessert. Would you like anything else from our chefs?"

"N-No, I just want to get out of here."

"One…"

She was lost now. The room had claimed her and her father.

"…This is one. Even if you escape, there is no escape."

Molly dropped the phone, and screamed. A scream that would not reach a single ear. A scream that would never fulfill its purpose. Molly Clark would not die that night, and she would live for many years after that. Her father had impregnated her that night, and she gave birth. It was one of the only mementos left of her love. Her step mother disowned her, and she spent the rest of her life with the image of the horrors she experienced in the new 1408.

Well that's it. Sorry if it got a little dry at the end, I got tired. Anyway, Rate and Review if you liked it and I may write another.


End file.
